


Rose Quartz & Hematite

by ContinuousSpec



Series: Charlie Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/pseuds/ContinuousSpec
Summary: Organization isn't Shepard's strong suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Organized thanks to probablylostrightnow!

Sam leaned against bathroom door of the cabin, watching the spectacular sight of the great Commander Shepard scurry frantically around her room.

“I know I just had it here,” Charlie mumbled under her breath tossing aside loose clothes, datapads, and long forgotten dishes from her desk. Her “organized mess” as she once called.

“I swear if it wasn't for the shower, I don’t think I could bring myself be up here,” Sam stated and looked over to the glow of the pristine aquarium. “You even keep the fish tank in better condition than you do this place.”

“As any good pet owner should,” Charlie quipped.

Sam scoffed a laugh as a gleam of pastel pink and crimson caught her eye. Hidden under Charlie's desk, a small chess set poked out. It mirrored the one she used to pass by every day in gaming shop window during her time in Oxford.

An immaculate chess set made of rose quartz and hematite, with each piece and tile decorated and specially hand crafted. That set had been coveted by her for months until she finally scraped away enough tips to make it her own.

She had challenged friends, regulars at the bar, and even strangers who'd pass by her if it was set up. It had followed her everywhere, through her studies, her internships, and her career in the Alliance.

That board had been one of only consistent thing she had in her life. Now it was somewhere in the ruins of Vancouver; Sam shook away the thought as she stared at the replica.

“Is that my chess set? How did you-” Sam stammered out before Charlie interrupted her.

“Yeah! Shot! That was the surprise.” Charlie snatched it up and tried to wipe away any dust or crumbs before continuing.

“I found it on the Presidium after you had mentioned leaving a set on Earth. So uh, surprise?” An anxious smile crept up on Charlie's face as shoved it into Sam's hands.

Sam smoothed over the tiles of the chess set; the pores of the gems picked lightly at her fingers. Pieces jingled in the pocketed compartment as she shifted the case around.

Some of the details were off; it was a bit smaller than her old one, with a darker hue of the crimson tiles and a gold trimming that hadn't been there before. But the weight of it felt good in her hands.

Charlie’s smile remained on her face as she wrung her hands together. “I-I hope I got the right one.”

Sam felt a flutter in her chest at the sight as she focused on Charlie. For her to worry about such a small thing amongst the galaxy going to hell, Sam wasn't sure to burst out laughing or crying. Where did Charlie find the time hunt it down between brokering peace treaties and throwing Thresher Maws at Reapers?

“It’s perfect," Sam quietly mustered out with a smile.

“Good! Want to test it out with a match?" Charlie asked, her nervous movements now replaced with a delighted bounce.

Sam set the case aside amongst the organized mess and wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck.

“Later.”


End file.
